A vampire's night club
by Sasusaku4evagurl
Summary: when 5 girls entered a night club for fun, they met 5 handsome boys who were vampires. After the party take the girls to their lair, will they kill them in order to suck their blood or something like love will blossom among the prey and the predators? Find out more!


Hello, everyone. This is my first Sasusaku fanfic so I would appreciate if you would review the story. In other words, ENJOY!

* * *

As when 5 masculine figures jumped from one building to another, their faces were hidden by the shadows under the moonlight. "Hey, teme, I'm hungry." one of the figures complained as his electric blue eyes shone. "Hn, whatever dobe." replied as another figure when his red crimson eyes shone. "The dickless is right, ice cube, it's time for hunting." said another figure to the red eyed one. "Sai is right Uchiha, it has been 1 month since our last hunting." said another figure as his moonlit white eyes shone as same as the others."After all, you're the one who should decide which place we should hunt."" Shut up, Hyuuga. No need to tell me that." snapped the red eyed figure. "Oi, Sasuke, no need to snap at Neji. Man, this is too troublesome." signed the last figure who has a pineapple shape for a head. "Everything is too troublesome for you, Shikamaru." growled the first figure. "Shuddap, Naruto." said Shikamaru. "Guys, look, it's time to hunt," said Sasuke as he pointed one to a night club."Not bad, for a dumbass like you Uchiha."Neji smirked. Sasuke glared. "Shut the fuck up, Hyuuga."

**Meanwhile:**

"Sakura! Hurry up, we're gonna be late for the club!" shouted a pretty blond girl with baby blue eyes. "Alright, I'm coming! Geez, Ino, you're really sure wanted to go to a night club." replied a pretty pink-haired girl with beautiful emerald green eyes to the blonde, as she fixed her hair. "Yup! There are a lot of cute guys there, ne?"asked Ino. Sakura just smiled and nodded. "Come on, we don't want to have Hinata, Tenten and Temari waiting do ya?""No, of course not!" giggled Ino as she and she skipped happily to Ino's silver Lamborghini.

**Outside the club**:

When Sakura and Ino parked right in front of three girls, which consisted of, one blonde and two brunettes, the girls just smiled. "Wow, Ino!Your dress is stunning!" one of the two brunettes who tied her chocolate brown hair into two buns and with matching brown eyes."Thanks, Tenten, yours too."Ino graciously replied."H-h-ello, Sakura-chan, I l-love your dress." squeaked another brunette with long violet hair and the same white eyes as Neji. "Arigato, Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled at the shy girl. Hinata smiled back. "Hey, aren't you guys forgetting something?"Asked the remaining blonde who had her hair into four ponytails and teal eyes. "TEMARI-CHAN!" Sakura and Ino hugged Temari as she laughed and hugged them back. "Wow, we're hot, girls!" Temari exclaimed as she checked out everyone's dresses. Temari's dress is a black, strapless mid-thigh length dress with a red belt around her slim waist which shows her cleavage a little, and a red jacket and black high heels. Tenten's a red dress with a white obi around her waist with shuriken shaped earrings on her ears, and red heels. Hinata's outfit consists of a purple sleeveless shirt and black mid-thigh length skirt and a white half top jacket, with a pink belt and black heel sandals. (a/n: I have the same shoes as well but mine is white.) Ino's dress consists of a spaghetti strap blue dress which ended up a few centimeters above her mid thigh, with ring-like earrings on her ears and white heels.(a/n: Ino's heels looks like Tsunade's, but her's is white.)This matches her platinum blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail, giving her the bad girl look. Sakura's outfit consists of a red half top t-shirt with a large white circle on the back, and skinny jeans that covers her abdomen just under her chest, so that means that her stomach is covered, and heels same as Ino's, but its black. She also has green Konoha logo earrings to match her eyes and pink bracelets to match her bubblegum pink hair. "Ok! Let's go in girls!" Ino exclaimed. "Ino, not so loud please. You're attracting attention." Tenten said as the girls went into the night club.

* * *

So, whatcha think guys? Not bad for a 13-year old work right? Anyway, I'll finish the second chapter so soon as I can. so, my ending word is PLEASE REVIEW!(Gives puppy dog eyes.)


End file.
